


fine line between pleasure and pain

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Hinata and Ino have a day off, and Ino is in a bit of amood. Hinata is all too happy to go along with her girlfriend's desires, even if it hurts.Kinktober Day 23: sadism & masochism/A/B/O& Day 30: nipple play/servitude
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Kudos: 26





	fine line between pleasure and pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pleasure and Pain" by Divinyls.

Hinata whimpered at the tug to her nipples, the action igniting sparks of pleasure-pain that seemed to travel directly to her achingly wet cunt. Ino’s long blonde hair trailed over Hinata’s bare skin as she moved, a taunt that Hinata desperately wanted to answer. She couldn’t, though, not when Ino had a firm grip on the chain connecting the clamps attached to her nipples. Hinata whined, swaying towards Ino when the blonde tugged on the chain again, and then she gasped as a sharp fingernail pressed warningly against her mons just above her clit. Hinata stilled, trembling, as Ino gently ran that finger down, between Hinata’s folds and over her wet core before pressing the pad firmly up against the underside of Hinata’s clit. Hinata bit her lip and held herself rigidly still, knowing better than to move away (or towards) Ino when her lover was in such a mood as she currently was.

(Hinata’s ass still ached from the forty spanks she’d received that morning.)

“Good girl,” Ino murmured, and Hinata whimpered as the praise was accompanied by another tug on her nipples. Ino _pinched_ her clit, and she cried out. Ino laughed, light and delighted and cruel, and then granted Hinata some mercy by letting go. Hinata’s legs shook, knees aching with the force of resisting the need to drop to her knees at Ino’s feet. The blonde took two steps back and sat on the edge of their bed, spreading her legs and revealing – as her skirt rode up – that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She trailed her fingers over her thigh and then up between her legs, two long, elegant fingers slipping between her folds and then spreading to reveal and frame her clit and cunt.

“Come here, Hinata,” Ino ordered, voice a throaty purr. “If you can make me come twice before the hour is over, I’ll remove the clamps _and_ heal the paddle marks.”

Hinata didn’t wait for further orders, instead dropping to her knees between Ino’s spread thighs and getting her mouth on Ino’s clit straight away. The blonde’s hands went to her hair, holding firm as Hinata set to her task.

She only had ten minutes until the hour was up.


End file.
